


Red Hot Anger

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one of them pisses him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hot Anger

        It was a cold, wet night. The snow glistened on his wings and sparkled on the fields far below, but Jareth didn't notice as he wound his way in and out amongst the mortals' homes. She'd dared to go home. She'd dared to shut him outside while she'd partied with his subjects. He hadn't shivered inside when she'd turned him down, not like he had with one other, but his anger remained red hot and cutting through him like daggers. The Goblin King's eyes flashed red; his owl form screeched. He was tired of brats daring to tell him "no"!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
